The Alternate Meryton Assembly
by Writer of Daydreams
Summary: Mr. Darcy gets a reprieve from his comment that messed everything up. set in regency time period


**A.N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on here so be nice. The words in bold are from the actual book, and the normal ones are my own. And if there are any grammar problems, sorry! Please R&R at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Come Darcy, I must have you dance." said Mr. Bingley, almost pleading with his friend. "I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner."**

"What pray tell, are they speaking about?" Charlotte Lucas enquired, walking up to Elizabeth whilst she said this.

"It looks like Mr. Bingley is trying to lure Mr. Darcy into dancing."

Miss. Lucas observed the conversation. "While he is making a valiant attempt, I fear Mr. Bingley's endeavours in this feat will not be successful."

"I agree with you Charlotte, I think Mr. Bingley will be unsuccessful, née, more than that! Elizabeth said wholeheartedly. "Mr. Darcy seems a most disagreeable man. I wonder how Mr. Bingley ever came to be a companion to him!"

As the pair of friends listened in, the gentlemen's conversation went accordingly:

"− shall not. You know how much I detest it. At an assembly such as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are both engaged in conversation, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with." Mr. Darcy said with a deep look of disdain set in his becoming features as he took a look across the room.

"**I would not be as fastidious as you are, cried Bingley, for a kingdom!" "Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see who are uncommonly pretty."**

"_**You**_**are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet. "Oh she is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld!" Mr. Bingley gushed. **

− At this Elizabeth, being the closest to Jane, felt a swell of pride for her dearest sister come over her.

"−** But there is one of her sisters by the name of Miss Elizabeth, who is very pretty, and I daresay, very agreeable.**"

At this comment, Elizabeth turned to Charlotte giving her a sly, almost disbelieving look.

"**She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt **_**me**_**." Mr. Darcy said in a rather cold tone of voice.**

Despite not being very vain, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit insulted by the gentleman's harsh comment.

**Count your blessings Lizzy. If he liked you, you would have to talk to him!" **Charlotte said, trying to cheer her friend up. Elizabeth was just about to giggle when she overheard the rest of the pair's exchange.

"Just look at her, shamelessly flirting with practically the whole militia!" Mr. Darcy said with a look of complete disgust on his face.

"Darcy! I daresay, you have lost it! Truly, for you must have been here only in body, but not in mind when we were introduced to the Bennet family!"

"I beg your pardon!?

"Darcy! That girl you were speaking of over there is Miss _Lydia_Bennet, not Miss Elizabeth!"

"…Truly?"

"Yes indeed!" Mr. Bingley replied incredulously.

"So if that is indeed Miss Lydia Bennet, who pray tell is this Miss Elizabeth you speak of?"

"She is the second eldest of the five Bennet sisters. Of course, Miss Jane is the oldest." Mr. Bingley replied patiently.

As Mr. Bingley said this, Mr. Darcy, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, took a brief glance around the room. Elizabeth quickly turned to Charlotte panicking slightly, for fear that he saw them eavesdropping.

Alas she was too late, for Mr. Darcy had spotted her, quietly observing what he would later remember as a pair of _very _fine eyes.

"Well Darcy?" Bingley had to repeat himself thrice, for his friend was instantly mesmerized. "I say, Darcy!?" Mr. Bingley shouted, evidently amused by the whole debacle.

"Oh dear!" Charlotte muttered, giggling. "The man is _staring _at you Lizzy!"

Elizabeth blushed profusely at this observation.

"The arrogant Mr. Darcy, staring at _me_? Why, I shall see pigs fly before that happens, my dear friend!" Elizabeth said incredulously.

"Well, prepare to be amazed then, for he is indeed still commiting the act!"

Elizabeth snapped her head around to face the gentleman they spoke of.

Their eyes met, and she quickly turned away once more.

"What next dear Elizabeth? Do you think your family's pigs will _actually_ take to the skies?" Charlotte laughed.

"Ha, ha, that's all very amusing Charlotte."

"I'm terribly sorry Lizzy, but I must now take my leave. My mother is calling on me". Miss Lucas said regretfully.

"Very well. I'll meet up with you later".

As Charlotte walked away, Elizabeth the conversation between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy was still in motion.

"− so, will you ask her for a set, my friend?"

"Yes, I think I shall." Mr. Darcy said thoughtfully.

Elizabeth moved from her spot into the crowd of guests, so as to put off the unpleasant man, but her attempt failed as he walked up to her.

"Miss Bennet, will you do me the honour of dancing the next set as my partner?" Mr. Darcy asked with a bow. Elizabeth reluctantly accepted, as she felt there was no way she could avoid the situation.

When they got into position on the dance floor, Elizabeth glanced at her partner and found that he was still staring at her! Finding it disconcerting and uncomfortable, she tried to initiate conversation.

"Mr. Darcy, don't you find that staring at someone is improper in polite society?" Elizabeth questioned, a little annoyed.

"Erm…yes, I do think it is." The gentleman turned away after that. Judging from his expression and seemingly red cheeks, Elizabeth thought he was slightly embarrassed.

In spite of herself Elizabeth started to giggle as the music started.

"What, pray tell, amuses you so, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I don't mean to offend you Mr. Darcy, but I couldn't help but notice that you are _blushing_!" Elizabeth said, laughing yet again.

"Yes well, to be caught staring at you is quite mortifying! And to be staring at all is wholly impolite of me." Mr. Darcy said quite guiltily. "I apologize, Miss Elizabeth."

" Hmm...I forgive you."

"…So what do you think of my sister and your friend, Mr. Darcy? Do they not make a good couple?"

"Indeed they do, but I must ask, are your sister's intentions good? Please, I do not mean to offend you!" Mr. Darcy said hastily, as Elizabeth had a deep frown on her face at his words. "I just noticed that your mother seems like she is keen on marrying you and your sisters off to wealthy gentlemen as soon as possible. Look! She's even observing us as I speak!" He finished incredulously.

Elizabeth blushed.

"Do not mind my mother sir. Even though your observation is correct, my mother doesn't speak for all of her offspring….well Jane and I at least. I assure you, Jane sincerely likes your friend.

"I am glad to hear it." Mr. Darcy said thoughtfully. "Your sister doesn't really show her emotions though, does she?

"She's just shy!" Elizabeth protested vehemently. She hardly shows her feelings to me, her own sister!"

"Please, you again misunderstand me Miss Elizabeth, I do not mean to offend you in any way. I shall trust your answer."

"Why thank you sir for believing me so thoroughly."

"So…I have heard that you own the estate of Pemberley in Derbyshire? It must be a grand place.

"Yes it is." Mr. Darcy said suddenly wary of where their conversation was going. In his experience, he found that whenever women brought up this particular topic, they seemed to become especially excited, and after that happened, they could no longer have a very interesting chat.

"Though I do not think _I_ should like to live there."

"Why ever not!?" Mr. Darcy said, quite surprised by this answer. Every lady he had ever spoken to had just been bursting with enthusiasm about his many estates, and had even professed that they would give everything they owned to become mistress of Pemberley!

"I fear I should get lost, that's why!" Elizabeth confessed, laughing.

"The night continued much like this, with Mr. Darcy being surprised at every twist and turn of his and Miss Elizabeth's conversation. He thought by the end of the night, that she was a most interesting character. Elizabeth too, found Mr. Darcy to be a most enchanting man. "He must have been shy at the beginning of the night." she mused on the carriage ride home.

"Oh my dear Lizzy!" Jane said as they got ready for bed that night. "Mr. Bingley is so charming, we danced for the whole night! Speaking of which, how was your time at the assembly? You seemed to be chatting with that Mr. Darcy an awful lot. I daresay, he seemed most disagreeable when we first were acquainted with him."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth said. "He was just shy, I think. Mr. Darcy turned out to be a most intriguing man." Elizabeth said, in deep thought. Mr. Darcy's character had turned out much the opposite of what she thought at the beginning of the evening, she mused.

"Truly?" Jane asked.

"Indeed! In fact, my night was very…interesting, to say the least."

"How so?"

"Oh, let's just say, we both influenced each other to have some very... _different _opinions."

* * *

**Please review! This was my first fanfic so....I really don't know how well it came out. But...if it was bad, I'll try to improve! :D**


End file.
